


once more, with feeling

by parksquared



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Time Skips, actually i lied, but not too rough, its not that rough, jihoon just likes it rougher than normal, jihoon uses a vibrator on woojin!!, no dom/sub undertones, no power play, some edging but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: A couple of first times leading to one climatic moment.





	once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> just trying a new writing style (except for the porn lol)

The first time Jihoon realised that he was, no question about it, a hundred percent gay was not when he accidentally stumbled upon gay porn (he had convinced himself that his erection was from imagining that he was receiving the blowjob, never mind that he was actually imagining that he was the one _giving_ ) nor when he realised that he had warm feelings for his childhood best friend (he was just confused because his best friend has long hair, _sure_ whatever you say) but when he watched Taemin perform with a white belt tied around his thigh. 

The growing erection that could not be willed away as he watched Taemin growl, thrust and prowl around the stage like a caged tiger, the need to shift the cushion over his legs to hide it and the fact that he had to rub one out covertly in the toilet while his family was outside in the living room watching television all pointed to one thing. 

“Fuck.” (He is in danger.) 

  


The first time Jihoon realised that he may like having rough sex was when he purposefully sought out gay porn the next day, but mindlessly yet intentionally clicked a number of links, and chanced upon BDSM. It was then that he realised that he had never come harder in his short life while watching a man come from getting whipped while being tied up, even though he had by then watched three other videos and had at least two orgasms (forgive him, he is after all young and horny). 

“Double fuck.” (Someone else might be in danger.)

  


The first time Jihoon realised that liking rough sex might be a greater problem than he thought was when he realised that he didn’t enjoy sex with his first boyfriend. It wasn’t the lack of finesse — at that age, any touch would have sufficed to be honest (remember, he _is_ young and horny) — but it was the lack of excitement, adrenaline, anticipation, all the good stuff that got his heart pumping, blood rushing to his cock that was missing that killed his buzz (Jihoon is no vanilla bitch, _thanks_ ). 

That relationship died an explosive death and the fierce fights that resulted from his and _his_ insecurities coming to the fore scarred Jihoon from pursuing another relationship. He’d just make do with his extensive porn collection and vivid imagination (he does, in fact, many times).

He’s fucked. (He knows.)

  


The first time Jihoon realised that he had a crush on Woojin, his fellow member, his platonic (soon to be un-platonic, hopefully) soulmate, was after they had performed as Wanna One for the first time and had to wear thigh garters to hold down their shirts during the fierce fist pumping of Nayana. The sight of the black thigh garter wrapped around Woojin’s tanned thigh, the strain of his thigh muscles against the garter when he bent over to put on his pants henceforth featured heavily in Jihoon’s dreams.

Sometimes the thigh garter would be replaced with the white belt Taemin wore years ago, sometimes replaced with thick ropes wrapped around the body, but the previously faceless man who now bore Woojin’s face would always be in restraints. Was it just lust? Not really. Was there genuine affection? Definitely. Was Jihoon confused? Very. But did Jihoon do anything about it? No (apart from rubbing himself raw every night and averting Woojin’s eyes every morning). 

And now it has come to this. (The exciting climax.)

  


* * *

  


“Woojinnie, what am I going to do with you?” Jihoon pulls the rope to tighten the knot where Woojin’s hands are bound in front of him. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Jihoon grins as Woojin squirms and shifts on his knees, trying to find a more comfortable position with his shoulder blades straining. Jihoon admires how Woojin’s breathing changes, from languid to slightly deeper, to accommodate the tension from holding his hands out in front of him. 

“So strong, and so obedient.” Jihoon runs his finger down the length of his back, enjoying the minute quivering of his back muscles. “And all for me.” Jihoon bites down on Woojin’s shoulder — Woojin gasps — and lathes at the bite to take away its sting. 

Woojin bites back a moan and curses. “Will you hurry the fuck up.” 

“N-ope.” Jihoon flutters his eyelashes at Woojin and Woojin rolls his eyes. 

“Come on, I want you here.” Jihoon pats the mattress where a pillow is waiting. “Lean back.” Jihoon loops the ends of the rope around the bedposts and ties another knot, pulls it to test if it will hold. Woojin groans as the blood rushes downwards with his hands above his head.

“We good?”

“Yeah,” Woojin says with a breathy sigh. Jihoon quirks a smile at Woojin. “Good.”

“And now we start,” Jihoon says crawling between Woojin’s legs, running his hands along the insides of his thighs in small circles then spreading them apart. “Don’t kick me.” Jihoon warns, thumb rubbing small circles around his inner thigh.

”Oh god, just shut up and cut the act,” Woojin says scowling. He breaks into a smile when he hears the sound of Jihoon’s bright laughter. 

Jihoon uncaps the bottle of lube, pours some on his hand and warms them with his body heat. He pours some on the pink vibrator too.

“It is so... _pink_.” Woojin says, hand waving as best as he can while being restrained, as if words are insufficient to describe how ugly it is.

“Do not insult my baby,” Jihoon hugs the vibrator to his chest, as if to comfort it, and continues, “I don’t see your dick complaining.”

Jihoon gives Woojin a lookover, takes in how Woojin’s dick is starting to grow, his balls swollen and heavy against the curve of his ass, and he feels a sense of achievement that Woojin’s starting to harden for him when he’s not started yet. 

Jihoon turns on the vibrator with a dramatic flick of his thumb on the lowest setting and it whirls — the vibrations a constant gentle buzzing in the background. He leans over and rubs the vibrator against Woojin’s lips, smears the lube around and dips in when Woojin’s mouth opens instinctively. Woojin’s eyes widen when the vibrations massage his mouth, eyes betraying a hint of regret for that mindless move.

Jihoon moves the vibrator down Woojin’s neck — lube and spit leaving a shiny alluring trail — and Woojin shifts and whines when it tickles the sensitive spot on Woojin’s neck. “Oh, you liked that?” 

“N-no,” Woojin manages to grunt out.

“Then you wouldn’t mind me doing this?” Jihoon turns up the intensity to the next level and the buzzing gets louder. 

“ _Hhng_ , fuck,” Woojin calls out, arching his back leaving his upper body a taut line. His wrists pull on the rope but the headboard does not give.

Jihoon grins and presses his palm onto Woojin’s chest as a signal for him to stay down, and moves the vibrator down his chest, circling his right nipple while lapping the left. Woojin squirms, his fingers opening and closing uselessly, his chest heaving from how restless he feels. 

Jihoon feels a pull in his back from leaning over and thinks of stopping his assault on Woojin’s nipples — by now, Jihoon has moved on to licking Woojin’s left nipple — but he hears how Woojin’s making tiny gasping sounds and sees how Woojin’s wrists are straining beautifully against the ropes and he thinks that he can live with a tiny cramp. 

Jihoon presses the vibrator harder onto Woojin’s nipple, which has tightened into a tight nub, and bites the other at the same time. “Fuck!” Woojin thrashes from the shock, his body hitting Jihoon’s mouth and Jihoon sits up, rubbing his hand across his lips in a fruitless bid to soothe the pain. 

“Oh god, are you alright, I’m sorry, sorry, I was surprised,” Woojin says quickly in a single breath and reaches out for Jihoon but with limited success. He pulls at his wrists for a second before realizing he’s bound and Woojin looks so frustrated that Jihoon is just so filled with love for this silly man whose first thought is Jihoon’s well-being when he’s the one who’s tied up. 

Well, Jihoon’s just going to make Woojin come undone tonight to reciprocate. “I’m good.”

Jihoon picks up the vibrator that has been tossed onto the bed and Woojin tenses in anticipation. “Relax, I’ll make it good for you,” Jihoon coos and Woojin does.

Jihoon resumes the path he was taking earlier and moves the vibrator in small circles down the centre of Woojin’s pectorals, enjoying how his deep breathing and arched back pulls Woojin’s skin tight against his sternum; moves the vibrator down Woojin’s abs, enjoying how his muscles flex when the vibrations get too much. 

Woojin — his eyes clamped shut — is alternating between gasping and choking back moans and the result of his efforts is a half strangled sound that excites Jihoon more than it should. He mentally adds breathplay to his list of things to explore with Woojin next time.

Jihoon holds the vibrator against the vee of Woojin’s pelvis where his crotch and thighs meet — flicks the switch and ups the intensity again — runs it along his shaft, up his head and around his foreskin, smearing the precum that’s leaking from the slit. Woojin squirms and trembles, his mouth open in a soundless cry and a thin line of drool dribbles out. In that moment, all they can hear is the faint buzzing of the vibrator and their harsh breathing.

Jihoon can tell that Wooin is close, feels the heat of his body and tremors in his thighs. He massages the vibrator against Woojin’s balls and his hole where Woojin’s clenching his glutes, legs struggling against the sheets for purchase. 

Jihoon wraps his lips around Woojin’s cockhead, uses his tongue to lap at the tip, and sucks hard. Woojin comes, moaning low and deep in his chest, hips lifted upwards pushing his cock deeper into Jihoon’s mouth. His teeth scrapes lightly against Woojin’s cock and Woojin lets out a keen cry from how sensitive he feels.

Jihoon pushes himself up, misjudges and presses his lips against Woojin’s philtrum instead of his lips. “I can’t believe you came without me,” Jihoon pouts. Woojin kisses the side of his head in silent apology, his expression rendered sex stupid.

“Woojinnie, what is Hoonie going to do? I’m still hard and you’ve already come,” Jihoon says, blinking his eyes and gasping in faux innocence. “I guess, I’ll just have to take care of myself without your help.”

“What the fuck,” Woojin pulls his wrists, “no, don’t you dare,” and tries to head butt Jihoon instead but Jihoon moves out of the way and grins sardonically.

“When have I done anything you’ve asked me to,” Jihoon winks and moves to the end of the bed where Woojin has the best view of what Jihoon is about to do to himself. 

Jihoon slicks his fingers and waggles them at Woojin, spreads his legs and leans back. Planting one foot firmly against the mattress, he angles his hips and runs his index finger against his hole. He whimpers when his finger brushes against the entrance where his nerves are bundled, willing his body to prepare for what he loves. 

When he presses his index finger in roughly — enjoying the slight burn — he hisses and thinks about how thick Woojin’s fingers are and how much fuller he would feel now and a whine emerges from deep within. He crooks his finger when he gets knuckle deep and brushes against his prostate and throws his head back, showing off the column of his neck.

He can hear Woojin struggling against his restraints — headboard banging against the wall — so desperate to touch him, and it thrills him that Woojin’s desire is so obvious. Jihoon lifts his head and looks at Woojin. 

Woojin stills, as if he’s realised the futility of pulling against his knots, and the air changes. “Babe, add a second finger,” Woojin instructs while staring intently at Jihoon. 

The intensity of Woojin’s stare makes Jihoon blush and he feels compelled to do as he’s instructed, as if Woojin has a compulsive hold on him. He does as he’s told, while maintaining eye contact, and groans at the added stretch. Woojin stares back, eyes shifting as if he can’t decide if he should look at Jihoon’s face or fingers. The allure of Jihoon’s fingers pushing in and out of his body wins out and Woojin stares at how Jihoon’s body is just sucking in his fingers. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right, baby, move your fingers for me,” Woojin continues, in a low steady voice. 

Sweat dots Jihoon’s chest and his face feels flushed from keeping himself upright and he lets out breathy moans as his fingers brush against his prostate. 

When Jihoon feels like he’s burning from within from how hot he feels, he pulls his fingers out. He clambers up to sit on Woojin’s torso, leans forward and licks into Woojin’s mouth, quick and dirty. 

Before Woojin has had time to react, Jihoon grabs the condom by the tableside. With shaky fingers, he rolls it onto Woojin’s cock. He positions Woojin’s cock at his entrance and sinks down, enjoying how every inch of Woojin’s cock stretches him and makes him feel impossibly full. His fingers had not been enough — he had underestimated the size of Woojin’s cock and the slight burn as his muscles scramble to adjust is exhilarating. 

When his ass touches Woojin’s hip, he moves. Woojin arches his back and tries to help by lifting his hips and that jostles Jihoon, making him sink deeper onto Woojin. They groan at the new angle. “ _Ahh_ , Woojinnie, you feel so good, y-you feel so good to me,” Jihoon murmurs.

Jihoon puts his hands on Woojin’s chest for leverage, feels how sweaty Woojin has become, and starts rocking his hips. He bounces and grinds against Woojin’s hips, spreads his ass cheeks to get even deeper, feeling Woojin’s hipbone rub against the back of his thigh with every move. 

“Baby, _babe_ , I want to touch you, please, let me touch you,” Woojin begs and whines as if his life depends on it. 

Jihoon reaches up and undoes the knot that would free Woojin. For a few seconds, Woojin does nothing — he does not realise that his hands are free. But when he does, he growls and wrestles Jihoon onto the bed. Balancing Jihoon’s legs on his shoulders, Woojin pounds into Jihoon mercilessly, channeling all his pent up frustration at being denied the touch of Jihoon’s skin into every snap of his hips. 

And this is what Jihoon loves about having sex, the reason why he loves riling up his partners so that they stop seeing him as delicate and lose all reservations about going rough on him. He loves how he’s almost bent into two and how he can feel every thrust rattling his bones, his teeth chattering.

“Woojinnie, touch me, I’m so close” Jihoon cries, reaching for Woojin’s hand. 

Jihoon’s ankles fall from Woojin’s shoulders and he lifts Jihoon onto his thighs, pulling him into an upright sitting position. Jihoon hugs his arms around Woojin’s neck and nuzzles into him, pressing their chests impossibly close together. Jihoon resumes rocking against Woojin and Woojin reaches in between them to grip Jihoon’s cock. With a few pulls and a quick swipe of Woojin’s callused thumb against Jihoon’s slit, Jihoon comes with a strangled cry, cum trapped between their bodies.

Woojin shifts Jihoon onto his side and continues thrusting into him and comes silently. The air is heavy with the sound of Jihoon and Woojin’s panting. Woojin collapses onto Jihoon and rolls away when Jihoon whines in protest, his softening cock pulling out of Jihoon’s body naturally. 

Woojin ties the condom and trashes it with wobbly legs. Jihoon feels like his body has melded into the sheets with how relaxed he feels. He reaches out with one hand, beckoning Woojin to come back to bed. Looking at Woojin's self satisfied expression, he can't imagine how blissed out he must look right now. 

“Babe, was I that good?” Woojin smirks.

“Fuck you, I did all the work,” Jihoon says without any heat. How could he when he barely has any energy left.

Woojin sniggers and that speaks louder than anything else he could have said and lies down next to Jihoon. He turns to face Jihoon and his breath ghosts across Jihoon's face, stirring Jihoon's fringe. 

“Hi,” Jihoon says with a soft smile.

“Hi.” And Woojin smiles back.

  


* * *

  


The first time Jihoon realises that Woojin is his only one, his forever guy, his true north, is when Woojin’s eyes widen a tad too widely when Jihoon grabs him a little too tightly in excitement after winning a game. Jihoon watches as he rubs his wrist, fat fingers fingering the marks like a red band around his wrist and a proverbial light comes on. 

They’re fucked. (But in a good way.)

**Author's Note:**

> the song that’s responsible for jihoon’s gay awakening is taemin’s [danger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND_LJfipfKw). go watch it if you’ve not.
> 
> one day i will actually write something with plot... instead of procrastinating with pwp
> 
> lemme know what you think!
> 
> @thirstyhipp0 for nsfw tweets lol  
> @05294DJ1 for shitposts


End file.
